1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held casting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held casting device for molding a hollow pointed, grooved, and twice throughbored bullet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bullet related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,915 to Sauvestre teaches hunting ammunition for a fire-arm of the kind having a subcaliber bullet fitted with a feathering, the subcaliber bullet allowing for destabilization on its trajectory beyond a distance travelled outside of the fire-arm.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,339 to French teaches a mold for a grooved hollow point bullet having a pair of separable mold halves which are mounted in a bullet molding apparatus for movement between a closed position and an open position. Each mold half has a flat parting surface which has a bullet shaped groove and an elongated shallow groove which extends from the bullet shaped groove to one end of the mold half. When the mold halves are in the closed position so that the parting surfaces of the mold halves abut, the bullet shaped grooves of the mold halves combine to form a bullet shaped cavity and the elongated shallow grooves combine to form a bore which leads from the bullet shaped cavity to the end of the mold. An elongated pin for forming a hollow point bullet is mounted on one of the mold halves so that it extends through the bore and into the bullet cavity. The pin is mounted on one of the mold halves so that it remains with the mold half throughout the casting process, including the separation of the mold halves and ejection of the cast bullet from the mold.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,325 to Garvison teaches a cylindrical bullet or projectile having imbedded coaxially in lead or like bullet metal, an internal expansion control insert of copper or like bullet-jacketing metal. The insert has a cylindrical outer surface having a common cylindrical interface with the outer portion of the bullet. The inner surface of the insert has a star-shaped configuration constituted by lead-filled, axially-disposed, V-shaped channels the apices of which are adjacent the outer surface of the insert and the sides of which flare out symmetrically about radii to an intercept with the hollow core of the bullet which extends from a position at or near the base of the bullet as a cylindrical surface to a position at or near the nose of the bullet whereupon it extends on an inverted, frusto-conical surface to the nose-end of the bullet. The points of the stars are truncated on an arcuate surface and the base of the lead-filled channels have a complementary curvature so that the inner surface of bullet is formed of arcuate panels of lead alternating with arcuate panels of malleable bullet-sheathing copper. These panels are shaped by an axial core of the mold which has a top shaped as an inverted, frustrum of a cone and sides that first are parallel and then coverage to a point at the nose-end of the bullet. The bullet thus has a plurality of segments that are separated by portions of weakness and peel back on impact to effect mushrooming of the bullet.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,110 to Flatau teaches a small arms projectile containing a series of vents or apertures in a geometric arrangement such that the projectile""s leading edge is capable of penetrating the target without structural failure and depositing the majority of its residual energy in the target. In addition, the design of the body allows the projectile to be spin stabilized when fired from any suitable weapon.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,866 to Schluckebier et al. teaches a jacketed hollow point bullet having a lead core and the method of making same with the core having a downwardly extending cavity having side portions terminating adjacent the peripheral edge of the jacket, with slits being formed in the peripheral edge of the jacket and down through the adjacent side portions of the core.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,749 to Swank teaches a method of manufacturing a hollow point bullet. A cavity is formed in an end portion of a slug of generally solid material. A plurality of grooves are formed on an outer surface of the end portion of the slug. A slit it cut through a portion of each of the grooves substantially adjacent a peripheral edge of the end portion. The end portion of the slug is contoured so that the bullet has a desired shape and geometry.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bullet related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hand-held casting device for molding a hollow pointed, grooved, and twice throughbored bullet that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hand-held casting device for molding a hollow pointed, grooved, and twice throughbored bullet that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hand-held casting device for molding a hollow pointed, grooved, and twice throughbored bullet that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hand-held casting device for molding a hollow pointed, grooved, and twice throughbored bullet including a pair of handles, a pair of jaws, a mold, a pin, and a bracket. The mold has first and second halves and two rods passing at different elevations and orthogonally into the mold for providing the two throughbores in the bullet. The length of the bracket is such that upon opening the mold, the pin moves in contact with the mold first half until such time as the bracket contacts the mold second half forcing the pin to leave the mold first half and move towards the mold second half until such time as the bracket contacts the mold first half causing the mold to no longer be able to separate and positioning the pin equidistantly between the mold first and second halves.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.